Distant Hearts
by Boohbear19
Summary: When the evil Master Xehanort is brought back, he is plotting to create his own Organization in vengeance to recreate Kingdom Hearts. However Xehanort desires the unborn child of a certain Keyblade Wielder and Princess of Heart...
1. Prologue: A New Promise

**A/N PLEASE READ: **Hello everyone! I have decided to write another Kingdom Hearts Fan fiction because I'm SOO obsessed with it! Now I kept telling myself that I was not going to write a Kingdom Hearts 3 fan fiction and I'm still telling myself that...but then this story happened. Now I'm not going to confirm that it takes place during Kingdom Hearts 3 YET...I'm just going to say it's an adventure story, because like everyone else, I have NO clue what's going to happen durring Kingdom Hearts 3! :)

ANYWAYS I hope you all enjoy and please review! They help me update faster and know how I'm doing with the story! Constructive Criticism IS allowed, however flames are not. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion yes, however there is no need to be rude about, because I'm a human being too and am not perfect nor is my writing!

I DO have a learning disability and am trying my very best on improving my grammar! And I've never wrote an Adventure fan fiction before so please bare with me! :)

 **Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy and all of its characters belong to SQUARE ENIX/Soft. Disney and all of its characters belongs to Disney. I do NOT own any of these games or characters, nor am I making profits off of this fan fiction. This is made for fun and fan services! All I own is the plot of this story! :)

* * *

 _Prologue: A New Promise_

The illumination of the moonlight peeked through the acute shaft of the earthen cave that the two teenagers called their 'Secret Place.'

Every warm and childhood memory the two shared was scribbled onto the caves earthy stone wall.

Hard sand crunched under their feet with every step they took.

It has been close to a year since Sora and Riku have returned home to Destiny Islands. Sora and Kairi have became closer than ever once they have got past their bashful confessions of their feelings for each other. Their first kiss that had turned out to be a nightmare for both of them, due to Kairi accidentally biting Sora's lower lip and Sora stepping on Kairi's foot. As embarrassing as it was, it was a memory that neither of them wanted to forget.

"Aww! Sora, don't you just love how much memories this cave holds between us?" Kairi asked, as she crouched down, her knees supporting her weight as she got a better look at an old drawing she had created as a child.

"Yeah..." Sora replied, followed by a happy sigh.

Being in their calm sanctuary settled his nerves a little, but he could still feel his heart pounding rapidly in his chest and his fingers quivering. He could not hide the tension in his voice.

Kairi turned her head over her shoulder to glance at him. She narrowed her eyes.

"Sora? What is it?"

"Whats what?" Sora asked, trying with all his being to keep calm but his alarmed expression was a dead give away.

Kairi straightened out her back and legs and stood up.

"What's bothering you?" She asked, in a gentle voice as she slowly approached him.

He chuckled nervously.

"N-nothing!" He stuttered.

"Oh?"

She was standing right in front of him now, so close that her breast brushed against his stomach. Sora blushed and felt his heart skip a beat from the teasing content, that was unintentional. Pushing his dirty teenage thoughts aside, Sora took a step back from his beloved.

It was time, he's come this far and he knows how much he means to Kairi. He knew more than anything, from the moment he saw her lifeless body on the ground back in Hallow Bastion, that he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. He would give his own life to save hers in a heartbeat. She was the light, the light that kept him going, the light that never goes out.

"K-Kairi..." Sora began, taking her petite hands into his larger gloved ones.

"Sora, you're shaking!" Kairi exclaimed, grasping onto his hands tenaciously and looking into his eyes with concern.

"I'm okay, Kairi..." Sora replied, his lips quirked slightly into a grin.

How he adored her solicitous towards him. He gazed into her bright indigo orbs, taking a brief moment to admire how they sparkled in the moonlight, complementing her pale complexion. Her long and thick lashes hovered and seemed to dance with every movement that she made with her eyes.

She was his, but if he asked her...she could be his forever. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. The thought was so wonderful yet so overwhelming, it made him giddy.

Kairi waited patiently for Sora to continue. Oblivious to what she had coming for her. Her heart ached, she knew it was selfish but she couldn't help but plead to herself that it wasn't a new quest. She could not bare the thought of him leaving her again. It was too painful, but she knew that whatever it is that Sora was about to tell her, was out of her control. And how she would react would affect Sora, and what she hated more than anything in all the worlds was seeing Sora despondent.

"Kairi? Do you remember the promise I made to you, a long time ago? That I'd come back for you?"

Kairi felt her heart sink, she was right. Once again, he had to leave...

"Of course I do..." She replied, chewing on her lower lip to fight off the urge to cry. "...and you kept it..."

"And you kept yours as well!" Sora replied, caressing her palms with his thumbs.

She looked up at him baffled causing him to laugh.

"You were with me wherever I went! When I watched Jack and Sally dance together in Halloween Town, all I could think about was you and I! When I helped Hercules defeat Hades in the Underworld and how Hercules held Meg in his arms...I pictured you in mine!" Sora confessed, his cheeks turning a light pink.

"Sora..." Kairi whispered in awe. "Is that true?"

"Of course it's true!" Sora replied, letting go of her hand to fish around in one of his pockets.

Kairi watched, her eyes widening as he pulled put a small velvet-colored box.

Sky blue hues met with indigo's.

"Kairi...I've been from world to world. I've seen many things...from mermaids to lions...sunsets to galaxies...the people I've met and views I've seen don't come close to you. As much as I love helping others and saving worlds, it just doesn't give me that same warm and fuzzy feeling that I feel when I'm with you, Kairi."

 _Wow that was cheesy!_ Sora thought to himself but continued. "You are the light that guides me in the deepest depths of darkness...you are my destiny, the one thing I'd never stop fighting for..." He paused, his clammy fingers fumbling with the lid of the box.

Kairi watched him as her eyes filled with tears, her hands fluttering to her cheeks as a small gasp escaped from her lips. In her blurred vision she saw a star shaped diamond ring that resembled Wayfinder, her lucky charm. The diamond was a pale yellow in the center encircled by smaller pink ones around the edges and on each point of the star.

"Lets make a new promise, Kairi...to belong to another forever?" He held the ring between his index and thumb that were now shaking uncontrollably. "W-will you marry me, Kairi?"

"Sora..." Kairi whispered.

Tears were now running down her soft satin cheeks. She wanted to say yes more than anything, she did not know how long she's dreamed of this moment. However the shock combined with euphoria seemed to disable her ability to speak. This was out of character for Sora, though he's changed. He was no longer that bashful and awkward boy that he was a couple years ago. His journey's have matured him into a confident and independent hero. Yet, he was still Sora. The Sora with the big loving and caring heart and upbeat personality. The Sora she's fallen in love with.

Sora sucked in a deep breath, he assumed Kairi was just as nervous as he was, but the anticipation was driving him crazy.

"I-I understand if you're not ready-"

"YES!" Kairi screamed throwing her arms around his thin waist, scaring him half to death from her sudden outburst.

"Yes! Yes! YES! You bum! You should have already known my answer! I love you more than anything! You were all I thought about when you and Riku were away! Even if I couldn't remember your name, I could still remember you!" She exclaimed, soaking his shirt with her own tears. "When we're married, you have to take me with you and show me all the worlds! I want to see them all! But the only person I want to see them with is you, Sora! You have such a big place in my heart that nobody could ever come close to! I love you with all my being!"

A hearty laugh bubbled up from his throat as he brought his arms around her petite frame, gracefully returning back the hug. Relieved and overjoyed. It felt like it was just yesterday when they were sitting at the docks watching the sunset before the storm hit the islands. Now they were soon to be together for the rest of their lives.

Carefully Sora slid the star shaped ring onto Kairi's waiting finger, its diamonds glimmered in the moonlight.

"It looks even prettier on you." Sora said in awe, cradling her hand in his palm.

"Sora..." Kairi started as she gently cupped his face in her hands.

His eyes instantly gazed into hers. They were gentle and full of love.

"I love you..." The pair whispered to another in unison before their lips met in for a passionate kiss.

It was the start to the next step of their relationship.

A new promise to keep.

* * *

 **A/N:** Aww! I seriously LOVE this pairing, they are like my OTP! Anyways, I apologize if this chapter was slow! I promise things will start to pick up later! ;) Also, Sora and Kairi will be sixteen in this story and Riku is seventeen! Sora is going to wear his Kingdom Hearts 3 outfit because it looks amazing on him! Riku will have the same for KH2 along with Kairi in this chapter, however starting in the next chapter she will be wearing an outfit I made up for her! :)

Kairi's new outfit: Navy blue corset, (Dress stops at mid thigh) White stockings, black buckle shoes, A white shoulder shawl with a pendant that resembles the King, and her typical necklace with a silver bead.

Thank you again everyone for reading! I hope to hear all of your thoughts on the story! Stay tuned for more! :)

Always,

~Boohbear19~


	2. Chapter One:Dearly Beloved

**A/N:** Hi there! I apologize for the slow update. You guys have been awesome with your support and it means SOO much to me! I just finished with my finals and I've been drafting out these chapters before posting them! :) I know this chapter title is a bit cliche but I couldn't think of anything else that fits XD Anyways, I hope you all enjoy and have a wonderful Christmas (If you celebrate) and PLEASE review! :)

 **Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! :p**

 **Shout Outs:**

A big thanks to: **tmp1114** , **Chocolatelilac101,** **KHSonicFan29,** **Shiranai Atsune, Relena Soulheart,** **Lifeless Sorrow, disneyfangirl2015,** and **SilverGamerGirl! :)**

* * *

 _Chapter One: Dearly Beloved_

 _He promised he'll be here,_ Kairi told herself as she stared up at her adoptive father.

 _He never breaks his promises Kairi, Relax,_ Kairi reassured herself. Her fingertips caressing the petals of the bouquet she supported. She scanned the little vacant area on the island that they held for their wedding. It wasn't anything fancy, Kairi just wanted to be married and have things simple. After all, they've waited long enough to be together, why wait to get married?

She didn't need a big wedding if she had Sora and all her family and friends that were there, sitting in the white fold out chairs behind her. Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, Riku's parents, and Sora's Mom. The only ones missing were Riku, the best man and Sora, the Groom...

"Humph, just as I assumed..." Kairi's father scoffed. "The dirt bag forgot his own wedding."

"He is NOT a dirt bag, daddy...he's the most selfless and responsible person I know! He promises me he'll be here, so he will be here! Have some faith in your son-in-law!" Kairi cried, grasping her bouquet tighter.

Kairi's father raised a brow at his adoptive daughter. He never knew what she saw in that spazzy boy with the messy hair. Even when Sora came back from his journey's he still could not create a strong bond with Kairi's father. He always remembered his manners, to take off his gloves, brush his hair, shower, and even take off his shoes before he stepped foot in Kairi's home!

"He's not my son-in-law yet, and he never will be if he doesn't show up in the next five minutes! I am the mayor of this town, I'm very busy! You know that, Kairi."

Kairi ignored her fathers rude comment and turned her gaze out to the sea. Of _course_ she knew how busy her father was, but there wasn't a soul she wanted to pastor her wedding than her father. Biologically, he wasn't her real father but he's raised her to be the girl she was and she just wanted him to love and see how much Sora made her happy.

The sky blue color was just starting to diverge into a faded orange. The late afternoon sun was becoming more distant by the hour, yet it's rays of light were strong as they shined upon the island. The ocean water sparkled and the sand seemed to glow under the sun's vibrant light. The tide was starting to settle and flow at a tame rhythm.

"I wonder where those two could be!?" Tidus whispered over to Wakka who only shrugged, tossing a blitz ball back and forth in his hands.

"OH! He better be here soon! I've been waiting FOREVER for Sora and Kairi to get married!" Selphie exclaimed, followed by a dreamy sigh. "Those two were made for each other! I knew that Sora was in love with Kairi since the day he met her!"

The spunk girl giggled and folded her hands together, admiring the view of one of her closest friends in a wedding gown. The two males sitting besides her silently nodded in agreement.

"He's probably just running a bit late...Sora's like that, Ya?" Wakka added.

"Yes, exactly! He's probably just really nervous and Riku's trying to calm him down!" Selphie replied.

"Hah! More like knock some sense into him!" Tidus scoffed, earning two glares from his friends. He simply shrugged. "What!?"

Sora's mom blew her nose into her handkerchief for the hundredth time in the past hour.

"Oh! My baby has grown so much! He is a hero!" She gushed over to Riku's mother, who nodded.

"Personally, I thought my Riku would end up with Kairi...but hey! With my son's good looks he can get any girl he wants!"

"But my sons got the best! I'm still angry with him for running off on me like that on the night of the stor-hey! What's that!?" Sora's mom interrupted herself as she noticed a back dot in the sky that was making their way towards them. Everyone watched as the mysterious figure got closer as it descended and flew over the ocean reviling a multi colored ship crafted out of gummi blocks.

"SORA! RIKU!" Kairi cried, as the ship drew closer.

Kairi has never seen a gummi ship before, but the ship before her seemed to fit with all the details Sora's gave her.

Everyone covered their ears as the ships engine roared loudly, flying full speed into the sand that blew in every direction. The gummi ship landed safely and right in front of the trellis that Kairi and her father stood under.

"What is _that?"_ Kairi's father grumbled, glaring at the ship that's caused a complete ruckus.

"WHOA! Awesome ride!" Tidus cried out.

Kairi could only smile as her beloved emerged from the ships portal, dressed in his typical battle attire.

The first thing that caught Sora's eyes was not his wedding guests, nor the ostentatious floral arrangements, or that ridiculous heart-shaped trellis...but who was standing under it.

There she was waiting for him. She could have easily been mistaken for an angel. Her crimson tresses were braided around her head elegantly, as if to resemble a crown. She wore a strapless taffeta gown, with beaded appliques at her busts and hips along with a chapel train that encircled around her feet like a blanket.

"Well, go on...we're late enough as it is!" Riku whispered behind him as he gave his friend a gentle push.

Sora nodded, he couldn't take his eyes off her as he slowly walked over to her. His slow stride turned into a sprint until he was standing in front of her huffing and puffing. "Hey...sorry I'm late...and under dressed..." He whispered with a chuckle, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. Her presence was so radiant, it always caused his heart to pound.

Kairi giggled ans tossed the bouquet over to Riku. Taking Sora's gloved hands in hers, she looked into his eyes, they were full of admiration...desire..and love.

"You're perfect..." She responded in a whisper.

"No, you're perfect." Sora's expression was serious now.

He wanted nothing more but to kiss her and hold her.

"Sora, how nice of you to join us." Kairi's father sneered. "I suppose we should just skip over to the vows now?"

Sora snapped his gaze over to her father and gulped nervously. "Uhh...yeah...I suppose so...we kinda kept our guests waiting long enough..."

"WWWWWWAAAAAAIIIITTTT!" A voice cried out.

Everyone looked to see an over sized duck hop out from the ship.

Sora laughed. "How nice of you to join us, Donald!"

"Wait for me!" A large dog hurried after Donald, and stopped to stand right next to Riku.

Kairi giggled. "Hi, Goofy!"

"Gawrsh, Sora...ya didn't think Donald and I'd miss your wedding now did ya?"

Sora smiled. "Of course not..." He turned to face Kairi, cupping her face in his hands and touching his four head against hers.

"I have no idea how or why you washed up on the islands that day...but I'm glad it happened. Being apart from you made me realize that there is no world in this entire universe that I'd want to live in but yours, in your heart...that I will cradle and protect with my own for as long as we shall live...there is nothing more precious to me than you, Kairi...and I want to spend the rest of my life proving it to you."

Hot tears stung at Kairi's eyes and her cheeks throbbed from smiling.

Sora leaned closer. "I love you, Kairi..." He whispered, before closing the gap between their mouths.

Their nose brushed against another as their lips blended along with their hearts, as they shared their first kiss as a married couple.

* * *

 **A/N:** YEEEAAAHHH! SORA AND KAIRI ARE MARRIED! :D Alright, so I know that this wedding wasn't your typical "Here comes the bride" walking down the isle and music playing, but I found this to be more fitting for them. You're all probably wondering where's Sora? And What happens next? Will there be a reception?

The answers to that will be reviled in the next chapter! :P

Stay tuned and review until then! And I PROMISE in a couple of chapters, things are going to get intense! :D

Always,

~Boohbear19~


	3. Chapter Two: Rejoined As One

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Thank you all for your support on this story! I am REALLY working hard on making this one good! :) I apologize in advance for any spelling errors! I'm really working hard on improving that as well! :D

Enjoy, and please review! I LOVE getting feedback! :P And I PROMISE things will start to become relevant to the plot! Just bare with me and the romance for now! ;)

 **Shout Outs:** A big thanks to; **KhSonicFan29, Chocolatelilac101, SilverGamergirl, GreenPearlAtlanticAries, and BelieverOfManyThings! :)**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN A LEMON! YOU MAY SKIP IT IF IT OFFENDS YOU! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Or Disney. All Copyright goes to their owners.

* * *

 _Chapter Two: Rejoined As One_

The eclipse of the sun has now faded as it began to set below the horizon, as twilight approached.

The sky was decorated by its hues of orange, purple, and blue. Along with the stars that began to appear, that resembled each and every world, twinkling off in the distance. A gentle breeze rushed through the island occasionally, making every leaf on the coconut and paopu trees sway to its rhythm.

Everyone's chatter and laughter could be heard among the evening crickets that chirped and sang nestled in their thicket.

Riku approached Sora who was surrounded by their childhood friends, being tackled in hugs and playful punches to the shoulder and arm.

"Congrats, Sora. You deserve someone who will make you happy."

Sora grinned, a faint blush rising at his cheeks. He scratched the back of his head and chuckled.

"Thanks, Riku. So do you, and I know you'll find that special someone! You just have to keep looking!" Sora replied, giving him a thumbs up.

Riku laughed at his best friends typical enthusiasm. It was no wonder why the Keyblade has chosen him. Sora had a strong light inside him that never went out. He always followed his conscious, and would risk his life to save someone he didn't know. He was a true hero and deserved the best.

"Hmm, thanks." Riku replied, wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling his face into his lower abdomen effortlessly in a tight headlock. "Are you sure you're ready for marriage? Your defense looks like it could use some improving." Riku teased causing Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka to laugh.

"H-hey! C-can't breathe! Let up!" Sora cried out, tapping his hands frantically on Riku's forearm.

Riku grinned and released Sora before folding his arms across his chest, as Sora was doubled over rubbing the back of his neck and pleading for his breath back.

"You're still the same lazy boy that you were a few years ago!"

"Am not! I'm taller and a lot stronger now!" Sora said, straightening out his back and groaning as a few pops were heard.

"I bet Riku could still take you in a duel!" Tidus said.

"Nahh...I'm pretty sure Sora can take him!" Wakka defended, giving Sora a smack on the back.

Sora stumbled forward nearly loosing his balance. "Gah! Hey, give me some slack! It is my wedding day after all!" He flashed his teeth brilliantly.

"That it is! But why were you and Riku so late, anyways?" Selphie asked, studying Sora and Riku with her emerald-green orbs.

"Uhh.."

Sora shot Riku a nervous glance, that he ignored and faced his friends.

"Sora, we're going to be leaving soon...you better say bye to your mom." Riku answered.

He nodded, making a mental note to himself to thank Riku later.

"Okay, I will! See you later then?" He looked up at Riku.

Riku stared at Sora for a moment before giving him a slight nod.

"See you later."

Sora smiled and nodded back and then turned to face his friends. "Thank you guys for coming!" He gave them a hearty wave before jogging over to his mother who was staring at the gummi ship curiously. She wore a cocktail dress that stopped at her ankles along with white sandals, her hair was thrown up in a neat bun that was now starting to come apart due to the occasional breezes on the island. A few strands hung at her face and neck.

Sora smiled as he approached his mother, the woman who has raised him to be the caring and energetic boy he was.

"Hey, Mom..."

Sora's mom turned around and smiled at her son in endearment before throwing her arms around him in a loving hug. One that gave the kind of security and warmth only a mother could have to offer.

"Oh Sora...my baby boy...a hero and now married! Take care of her, Sora. Kairi is a very special person! And do take care of yourself! I've packed you extra boxers, Tylenol, and some sunscreen! You know more about the world's temperature than I do, but you have to keep that baby soft skin of yours protected!"

Sora blushed and returned the hug, closing his eyes briefly, and taking in the sweet scent of his mothers perfume that always smelt like home.

"Don't worry mom...I will..." He opened his eyes and paused to see Kairi emerging from the Seaside Shack, where she went briefly to change.

He turned his gaze back over to his mother, and parted from the hug.

"Mom, I want to spend the rest of my life showing her how much she means to me...I will do everything I can to keep her safe and be the best person I can be for her..."

"I know you will, honey." Sora's mom replied, reaching up to tousle a few of his spikes. "Always remember...that distant hearts are rejoined as one, may find the light within. No matter how deep the darkness may be."

Sora nodded. "Okay, I will...thanks mom."

His gaze was back on Kairi who approached them. She was now dressed in a navy blue corset, the dress stopped at her mid thighs, she wore black thigh-high stockings with black buckle shoes, and a white shoulder shawl with a pendant that resembles the King that Sora had brought back for her a couple years ago. She had braided a strand of her hair on the left side of her head, and held the braid in place with a blue ribbon.

Kairi smiled, setting her shoulder bag down in the sugar white sand to give her new mother-in-law a hug.

"Thank you for coming...it is an honor to be apart of your family." She whispered, as a small tear fell from the corner of her eye.

Sora smiled at the two women who meant all the worlds to him, he felt a light fire warm his heart as he watched them bond.

"Take care of my son, Kairi. He needs you more than you know." Sora's mom replied, patting the princess on the cheek.

Sora felt his face burn at his mothers comment. "Alright..well, we best be going! Come on, Kairi! You're going to love the Highwind!" He bent over to grab his and Kairi's bags off from the sand, and simply hoist them over his shoulders.

Kairi giggled and nodded, and with one final goodbye to their parents they were off to Disney Castle.

* * *

"All aboard!" Sora called out, sitting down in the drivers seat.

"Yes sir!" Kairi replied with a giggled and took the seat to his left while Donald and Goofy took the back seats.

Kairi gazed around the small aircraft, that was roomier than it looked on the outside. She was infatuated with the ship, listening to the buzzing gauges and blinking switches. "So this is what you guys use to travel to different worlds!?"

"Yup! This is the ship!" Sora replied as he turned the throttle.

The ships engine whirred as it hummed to life. Sora pulled the throttle forwards and faster than the blink of an eye, the ship accelerated and dashed into the sky. Causing a startled Kairi to grasp at the armrests of her chair, she stared out her widow agape and amazed. Her small world now floated in the night sky, looking like a ball of green and blue with a few paopu trees sprouting from it.

It faded and grew even smaller as they flew farther from it. She watched as Destiny Islands appeared as a little dot that eventually evolved into a star.

"This is incredible!" Kairi exclaimed, looking back over at Sora, who's eyes were focused ahead. "Do all the worlds become stars like that the farther you go from them?"

"Of course!" Sora grinned. "That's how they look back at home right? Each star resembles another world in the distance!"

"Yeah! Your world looks like a star in the other worlds!" Donald added, as his wizards staff formed in his wing.

With one wave of his wizards staff, the entire ship was surrounded by magic, so that the ship could warm drive to Disney Castle, saving them hours of travel time. The gummi ship blasted it's way through a portal of bright ray's until it was now hovering over a colossal white castle with a blue rooftop.

"Oh! Disney Castle, right!?" Kairi asked, watching as they slowly started to descend into the world.

"Right you are, Kairi!" Goofy praised, with a big smile. "Sora must' of told ya bout it, huh!?"

Kairi giggled and then nodded. "Yes! This is where you and Donald are from!? And the King!? Oh, the Castle is more beautiful than I pictured! It's going to be such an honor seeing the King again!"

"Actually...the King uh..." Sora glanced over at Donald who raised a brow at him.

"The King has some business he has to take care of around the castle, so we won't be seeing him! Donald and Goofy do as well! So we'll pretty much have the place to ourselves!" Sora replied, hopping that Kairi didn't notice the beads of sweat that were visible on his temples. He hated lying, especially to Kairi. But this was there special day, and he couldn't let anything get in the way of it.

"Oh, okay! I'll have to write him a letter later on to thank him for letting us visit his Kingdom!" Kairi replied, gazing out her window in awe as they flew down through the courtyard, that were illuminated by the Christmas lights that were wrapped around every shrub and bush that encircled the castle.

"He would love that." Sora smiled, as he landed the Highwind carefully in the "Gummi Hangar." it's wheels kissed the stoned tile.

"Another safe landin'!" Goofy said with a hearty chuckle.

Sora switched and turned a few controls until the gummi's engine hummed off. A clear door shot open and disappears into the roof of the gummi ship, for the four to debark.

Kairi quickly unbuckled her seat belt and shot up to her feet in a flash, grabbing her and Sora's belongings in a haze.

"Come on, Lazy bum! Show me around while the nights still young!

Sora grinned, and unbuckled his belt as he too got up to his feet and stretched out his back.

"Very well, princess! As soon as we get our bags up to our room!"

"Oh! No worries, Donald n' I will be takin' care of that!" Goofy replied, offering Kairi his hands.

"We WILL?" Donald squawked, clearly not fond of the idea.

"Of course!" Goofy replied, as Kairi handed him their bags.

"Why thank you, Goofy! Thank you Donald!" She smiled and turned to face Sora.

He smiled down at her and took her hand in his gloved one.

"To the courtyard, my lady!"

She giggled, and allowed her husband to escort her around the world. The excitement of their night has only just begun.

* * *

Sora watched Kairi as they walked past the heart shaped hedges. Sapphire hues clouded with admiration and love as he approached her, taking her hand in his.

Kairi giggled and looked up at him.

"Sora...this world is beautiful!" She stopped walking to wrap her arms around his neck, as he hugged her close, taking in her warmth.

Her scent of vanilla and berry was so intoxicating, her petite frame fit right under his arms like she was made for them.

"It is..." Sora agreed, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "...Kairi...T-there is something I'd like to show you..."

"Oh Okay! What is it!?"

"Let's go to our room...and I'll show you." He replied, bending over slightly to gather her in his arms.

A small squeal escaped her lips, causing both of them to laugh. The newly wed couple made their way through the castle. Beams of moonlight poured through the open window's of the castle, creating bright rays of light through out every corridor.

"I just want you to know...that before I show you, Kairi...I don't ever want to hurt or force you." Sora started, as he carried her to their room. Lightly kicking the maple stained door open.

Kairi looked at her lover, oblivious by what he meant to his statement. She knew without a doubt that Sora would never hurt or force her into anything!

"Sora...what are you talking about?" Kairi asked, as he set her down to her feet. "What was it you wanted to show me?"

He shut the door behind them and turned over to look at her. He walked over to where she was standing and encircled his arms around her thin waist, he wanted to make love to her, to please her and show her how much she meant to him. He could feel a burning desire spark in his heart and pool at his stomach and groin.

"My love for you..." He responded, leaning in to capture her lips in his. Kairi sighed into the kiss, loosing herself to the warmth and taste of his lips as their lips moved together in a swift rhythm.

"I love you so much, Sora." Kairi whispered between every kiss, Her hands then began fumbling with his jacket, almost popping the buttons off in a few places in her attempts to feel his skin. Sora reached back to assist her, simply pulling the jacket, along with his shirt over his head and tossing it all to the floor. Kairi ran her hands over his strong chest, feeling his toned and slight muscles against the palms of her hands. She has seen Sora shirtless many of times since he came back from The World That Never was. He has grown and no longer had the physic of a boy.

Kairi shivered as Sora's cold fingertips traced and danced across her bare arms, slowly rising up to the brooch of her shawl. She gazed into his eyes that shone with desire and love. She could feel her heart flutter as his fingers unclasped the brooch of her shawl, letting it fall off her shoulders and flutter to the ground at their feet. Sora took the opportunity to pull the drawstrings on the back of her dress, his fingers fumbled as he clumsily unstrung her dress. Letting the dress slip further down her shoulders to her elbows, her waist, past her legs, and finally to her ankles.

Sora pulled away from the kiss to look at Kairi, who now stood before him only in her pink satin bra and underwear. Her pale skin radiated under the moonlight that soaked up their room. Her indigo orbs sparkled and simmered with love. Her cupid bow lips were slightly parted and were pink and flustered from their heated kiss along with her cheeks.

Sora allowed his eyes to fall at her chest that rose and fall with every breath that she took, he could see the outline of her breasts poking out from her bra. Carefully, he reached his hands around her and undid the claps, dropping her bra to the floor.

Kairi squeaked, embarrassed as her hands fluttered to her breasts hiding them from Sora who was a blushing mess.

"I-I'm sorry...I'm not very big..." She looked down ashamed. "My body hasn't changed much as yours.."

Sora shook his head before scooping her up into his arms. He kissed the crook of her neck and laid her down on the bed, cupping her chin gently.

"Kairi, you're the most beautiful girl in all the worlds. I don't care about...how big you are...I love you for you." Sora whispered, gently pulling his hand away to remove his gloves. Kairi watched her lover in awe as he admired her body.

Sora, took his time, he caressed her bare legs, letting his hands glide along her skin toward the apex of her thighs. Kairi squirmed and then giggled, drawing a smile out of him, causing them both to relax a little. His hands then skimmed over her bottom, giving it a sudden, gentle squeeze.

Kairi's eyes widened and she gasped, causing Sora's head to shoot up and look at her with wide eyes.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I!?" He asked, now alarmed.

She shook her head. "N-no...you didn't it just surprised me..."

She paused and reached over to pull her panties down and past her knees. Sora blushed and helped her get them past her ankles, and couldn't help but stare between her legs in curiosity and amazement. He couldn't understand why Kairi was so embarrassed about how she looked, she was absolutely perfect to him. He leaned in and dusted his lips over hers, as his hands ran up and down her sides lovingly.

Feeling his pants growing tighter around his groin he quickly discarded them along with his boxers.

Kairi blushed as she looked at Sora. "I-is it going to hurt?"

"I-it might...I'll be as gentle as I can.." he replied. "But...w-we don't have to do this, if you're not ready...I'm willing to wait for you as long as you want me too!" He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her sweetly.

Kairi smiled against the kiss, and took his hands in hers. "I want too..." She whispered. "I want you Sora."

"You have me..." He whispered back, gently taking her ankles and wrapping them around his waist.

He slowly guided himself in her entrance, causing the two to gasp as they became one.

"Does it hurt?" Sora asked, as he moved farther inside her and slowly began thrusting.

"A-a little...but not as much as I expected..." Kairi replied, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her.

She kissed him deeply, and raised her hips slightly to meet his thrusts. Sora groaned against her lips as he lazily kissed her back, being this close to her was like a new world for him, one that he'd never leave. Gently and bashfully, Sora cupped a hand over one of her breasts, caressing and massaging it gently.

"S-Sora..." Kairi moaned against his lips, her hands gripped at his shoulders.

Sora moved his lips down to her neck, planting little butterfly kisses as he started to move faster. He could already feel himself reaching his limit, since it was his first time, he didn't have much experience. With a few final thrusts, Sora finished drawing out moans from both of them. The result of their love making left them both breathless and exhausted.

Sora fell at Kairi's side on the bed, lazily pulling her into his chest. His hand stroked her crimson tresses lazily, as he gasped and huffed for his breath back. She could feel his warm breath fanning the back of her neck and his strong heart beating forcefully against her back.

"Sora..." Kairi whispered, she slowly turned around so that she was facing him.

She looked into his eyes and cupped his face in her hands, feeling her heart pounding in her ears.

"Hmmm?" He hummed lazily, lowering his hands to the small of her back. He began to massage loving circles around her spine with his thumbs.

Kairi giggled as she tangled her legs with his own and rested her head on his chest. Listening to the strong and deep rhythm of Sora's heart. She placed her petite hand over it so she could feel it beating. This was the heart that saved her life, and that loved her more than all the worlds.

"Your heart is so beautiful..." She whispered, looking up at him.

Sora smiled and leaned in to kiss her. "It beats for you, and it's yours as much as it's mine."

Kairi's vision blurred as it was invaded with tears. "Sora..."

Sora's eyes widened. "Kairi? Are you hurt!?"

"No, you bum!" She laughed and kissed his cheek. "My heart is yours too! Our hearts...they are rejoined as one...like before..."

"Oh..that's good." Sora smiled. Remembering how he carried her heart with him when it was taken from her. But he'd never let that happen again.

"Mmmhhhmmmm..." Kairi looked at him with lidded eyes. "It always was..."

She let out a yawn before her lids fell over her eyes, as she gave in and let sleep take her.

Sora reached forward, being careful not to disturb her as he pulled the blankets over them. He listened to her soft breathing and watched her lids and long eyelashes flutter as she dreamed. He ran his fingers through her hair once more, tangling and rubbing the soft strands between his fingers gently. His eyes never left her sleeping face, filled with bliss and serenity.

"I love you Kairi, I'll always keep you safe..." He whispered, as he felt his eyelids starting to grow heavy.

He yawned a bit loudly and rested his head back against his pillows, hugging Kairi close to him as if his life depended on it.

"Always...that's a promise..." He whispered, before allowed sleep to consume him.

* * *

 **A/N:** Wow! That chapter took me two and a half hours to write! XD I really tried my best to make this a romantic lemon and keep SoKai in character! :P

Thanks everyone for reading! I will update as soon as I can, however I AM going on vacation next week! But I promise to update soon! ;)

Happy New Year to you all! :D

Always,

~Boohbear19~


	4. Chapter Three: Looming Darkness

**A/N:** I'm back you guys! ^-^ Sooo Sorry for the slow update! As I said before in my last Authors note, I was on vacation! :) However, I worked REALLY hard on this chapter and I hope that you all enjoy it! I will be starting my second semester of college next week but I WILL keep working on this story! :D You all seriously rock! Thank you SO much for all of your support! :D (Viewers, you too! ;) )

 **Shout Outs:** **BlackShadow2314, Chocolatelilac101, arow2daknee, BelieverofManyThings, GreenPearlAtlanticAries, JackRusell,MStarr, NintendosGamer, GreatWestern1522, and HelpSomeone! **

PS, If I've forgotten to give you a shout out please let me know and don't take it personally! :)

 **Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and all its characters go and belong to Square Enix, all I own is the idea of this fanfiction! :)

* * *

 _Chapter Three: Looming Darkness_

Thick clouds of darkness seemed to engulf the isolated World That Never Was, as it remained floating and slightly rotating above its dark chasm.

Amber eyes met gold. Both sets of hues shared the same sinister glare that seemed to glow in the dimly lit room.

"Vanitas, it's about time you've awakened."

"Humph, _so sorry_ to keep you waiting, Master."

A wicked smirk curled upon the elder mans face.

"Likewise, its been a long time, hasn't it?"

Vanitas scowled as he hoisted himself up to a sitting position.

" _Too Long,"_ He sneered. "Do you know how _boring_ it is to be dead!?"

"Well, you don't have to worry about being dead for a long time now, boy." The ancient keyblade master replied, as he sauntered over to the window. He stared out into the dark abyss that surrounded the forsaken world. "Once my organization is complete, Kingdom Hearts will be ours, along with every heart from every world, devoured and concord by darkness."

"Right...right, but I'm afraid you skipped a detail." Vanitas drawled.

"And what might that be?" Xehanort replied, his gaze still infatuated out the window.

Vanitas laughed Manically. "We destroy them, every keyblade wielder that's out there, including their King."

"Ahh, yes...how could I forget about our little opponents?" Master Xehanort replied.

The dark-haired boy snickered.

"Because you're old?" He teased earning himself a glare from his master.

"Take a joke, would ya?" Vanitas sneered, squaring his shoulders in a shrug to cover his grimace. "Besides, when are we gonna give the king a visit? The sooner we get rid of these idiots the better."

"Patience, boy...we will not be giving off any visits or messages when the king has suspicion of us." Xehanort replied, turning his gaze away from the window to look at his apprentice. The shadows from the candle light flickered and danced around his face.

"The longer we wait the stronger we become, the more inexplicable we'll appear..." He paused and closed his eyes for a brief moment. "The hero of the keyblade is a fool...but he's stronger than we give him credit for, he's loyal to those he cares about, and merely stubborn. However, there is something of his that I want...something so special and dear to him, something that he could not _live_ without...something that could be so useful to us...we'll just have to wait, but it won't be for long..."

* * *

"Oh boy."

King Mickey sighed as he raised a gloved hand to tap on Yen Sids wooden maple-stained door.

The King looked around the Mysterious Tower quietly, but his mind was elsewhere.

"Mickey?"

The mouse king turned around and looked up to see the tall wizard standing in the doorway, dressed in his usual light blue robe, and sporting his tall sorcerers hat with a crescent moon and stars marked in it.

"Ah! Good morning, Master Yen Sid!" King Mickey greeted, bending over slightly for a formal bow that Yen Sid mimicked.

"Please, come inside." Yen Sid replied, gesturing to the small azure colored lounge chairs in front of his desk. "Have a seat."

"Thank you!" The king said, walking inside the wide office and sitting down in one of the comfy chairs. He folded his hands in his small lap nervously and swung his feet beneath him anxiously.

Yen Sid closed the door behind him and made his way over to his desk in front of Mickey, eyeing the mouse curiously as he took his seat behind his desk.

"So, what brings you here this morning? It's not likely for you to leave your castle unless you're on a mission."

The king sighed.

"Princess Alice, Jasmine, and Belle have been sensing darkness in their worlds. I brought Riku and Sora along with me to inspect Wonderland, Agrabah, and Beasts Castle for any heartless or glimpse of darkness, but all worlds remain secure!" He sighed. "But I'm starting to feel suspicious myself, about Xehanort."

Yen Sid leaned forward in his seat, resting his chin in his hands.

"Hmm, you should be. The heart never lies and knows whats good for us, and if your heart is telling you about Xehanort, than it must be true."

"Then what should we do? He is likely to attack when we least expect it! And don't forget, he plans are to recreate Organization XIII!" Mickey pointed out.

Yen Sid nodded. "That I know. Then it is time we bring together our Seven Guardians of Light, if we are to prepare for Xehanorts new organization."

"But Master Yen Sid, we only have six members of the Seven Guardians of Light! Including myself!"

"That you do...however, it is possible I happen to have one more member for you." Yen Sid replied.

Mickey's eyes widened. "Y-you do? Who might that be?"

"Do you remember a couple of years ago, I asked Riku to bring Kairi to my tower?" Yen Sid asked, Mickey nodded. "I have trained Kairi to strengthen her skills with the keyblade. Her devotion for her friends and the power of pure light in her heart will make her a strong guardian."

"I couldn't agree more sir, but what about the other six Princesses of Heart? We can't risk putting them in danger." Mickey pointed out.

"Yes, the Princesses of Heart must always be protected. I suggest we keep the other six Princesses of Heart together, that way their power of resistance to darkness will be stronger." Yen Sid replied.

"I agree, sir! Lets bring the Seven Guardians of Light together and shelter the six Princesses of Heart! With our power, we will defeat Xehanort and his new organization! I have faith in my apprentices!" Mickey replied, with a slight nod. His eyes narrowed and full of determination.

"I admire your enthusiasm, Mickey. However, before you do." Yen Sid started, "You must give the news to Kairi, for she is the newest member of the Seven Guardians of light."

* * *

 **A/N:** Another chapter complete! Thank you all again for your support and reading this chapter! :) If you have feedback or any ideas PLEASE feel free to review! Reviews are very helpful and encouraging! :) Please stay tuned for more, I promise to update soon! :D

Always,

 _~Boohbear19~_


	5. Chapter Four:The Newest Guardian

**A/N:** I apologize for the super slow updates, but college and work will do that to you! I hope you're all still enjoying the story, and believe me I'm working SUPER hard on it! :D Things are going to pick up during and after this chapter! I PROMISE! :D Also, if you have ANY ideas, questions, or concerns PLEASE feel free to drop them in a review or PM me! That would help me brainstorm and work with this story if you did! :D

 _ **Warning: There IS a lemon in this chapter! You HAVE been warned! **_

**Shout outs:**

 **Chocolatelilac101, PestlL3ncE, and Fat Taco.**

 **Disclaimer:** Nope, I own nothing but the plot of this story! :D

* * *

 _Chapter Four: The Newest Guardian._

The vibrant light of dawn was warm and comforting, the sun was cerise and just starting to rise above the hedges. However the bright morning light was prevented from peeking through the lovers temporary bedroom by the thick royal blue curtains. The room was dim, but still offered enough light for Sora and Kairi.

Both lovers were still fast asleep no longer cuddling or embracing, now with distance between the two. Sora had shifted and rolled over in the middle of the night, hogging the blankets and the bed. He was completely covered with the blankets, except for a few of his spikes were viable. Tangled and messy. His chest rose and fell with every breath, his mouth slightly open as he continuously snored like a bear.

Next to the hero of the keyblade was his sleeping wife. Kairi slept with her knees tucked to her stomach and her arms embracing her pillow. Her red hair draped around her face like a halo. Her slim share of blankets twisted and covered her petite body like a cocoon. Her breathing was shallow and even as she started to shift in and out of sleep. They remained nude from their previous night full of carnal love but the warmth of their body heat that's lingered beneath the sheets was enough to keep the two warm.

Her eyelids fluttered open. She yawned softly as her vision adjusted. A small sigh escaped her lips as she stretched out her arms and back before rolling onto her stomach. She giggled as her foot bumped Sora's leg.

Kairi watched Sora not surprised that he hasn't moved an inch, his sleep undisturbed. Out of all the people she knew, Sora was the heaviest sleeper.

Slowly, Kairi grabbed a fistful of the blankets that blocked her view.

"Come on lazy bum, wake up!" She spoke gently as she pulled the covers down and stopping at his chest.

Her eyes fell on the faint scar located right over Sora's heart, jagged and slightly curved like a puzzle piece.

"Oh Sora..." She whispered as tears welled at her eyes.

She placed a hand over his heart. Feeling it beat strongly against her palm. He was so brave...so selfless. He would die for her in a heartbeat, he already has proven that once. If there was another time...She would do it, she had to. In return for him. In retrospect of everything he's done, Sora deserved to live. Kairi moved her hand up from his chest and over to his cheek, cupping it gently as she admired his sleeping face.

His eyelids fluttered slightly, a few of his spikes hung down by his face. Sora shifted slightly and slowly opened his sleep-filled eyes. He smiled lazily at Kairi before he outstretched his arms to pull her to his chest.

"Good morning." He drawled, planting a chaste kiss on her cheek.

She giggled. "Morning, lazy bum!"

"Hey! I'm not lazy anymore!" He defended, his long fingers combed her soft crimson locks lovingly.

Kairi giggled again. "Yes you are! And one heck of a drooler too!" She tilted her head towards the damp patch located on the edge of Sora's pillow.

Sora blushed and quickly flipped his pillow over.

"It's not my fault! I'm not perfe-"

Kairi cut him off, melting her lips against his in a sweet kiss. Sora didn't protest and quickly returned the kiss. Feeling that heat for desire start to pool at his groin.

"You're perfect in my eyes. besides...I like your drooling and loud snoring, it's a part of who you are." She whispered against his lips as she straddled his lap, feeling a little excitement herself. She has waited so long for Sora, and now he was hers all hers and she could express her love to him anytime she wanted.

"Hhmm...would you like me to tell you how beautiful you are and how much I love you?" Sora asked, his fingertips ghosted across the curve of her breasts. She trembled in delight and kissed his collarbone.

"I want you to show me...like last night..." Kairi replied, her lips trailing up his neck. She gently suckled and playfully nipped at his warm skin causing him to groan in response.

"A-about last night," He started, giving her hips a loving squeeze. "I-I didn't hurt you...did I? I-I don't want to have you do this again if I-"

"Sora, I'm fine!" Kairi interrupted him, appreciating his consideration and concern.

She continued to leave warm kisses all around his neck, tangling his carmel colored spikes through her fingers. Sora closed his eyes, a soft sigh left his lips as Kairi ran a soft hand down his chiseled chest. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, his tongue massaged her lower lip asking for entrance. Kairi gracefully accepted opening her mouth, caressing his tongue with hers.

Kairi could feel Sora's hardened member poke at her rare, he was ready and he expressed it by allowing his hands to roam wherever they pleased. They were more daring than last night, as he slipped a few fingers between her legs to massage her entrance. Kairi gasped, partially in shock and delight. A warm spark shot up her spine as her back arched submissively.

"Sora..." She moaned against his lips, causing him to blush.

"Sorry..." He replied meekly. "You're just so beautiful..."

She smiled. "You make me feel beautiful..." She ran her hands down his chest and then back up to his broad shoulders.

"That's because you _are."_ Sora replied, gently grabbing her thin hips putting some force down on them to sit her in his lap. He dropped a hand from her hip to slide himself inside her slowly.

Kairi whimpered, she was still slightly sore from last night. She squeezed Sora's shoulders gently as she waited for her body to adjust to his size.

"You okay?" Sora drawled, looking at her with half lidded eyes. He was completely taken over with pleasure and serenity. Kairi nodded, leaning in to peck Sora's lips before she started to rock her hips against his in a steady rhythm.

Sora groaned, as his grip on her hips tightened he thrusted his hips upwards to meet her movements. They were both still new to the experience so every once in awhile Kairi's movements became unsync or Sora would end up going too fast.

Sora watched her in admiration, a few strands of red hair stuck to her face. Her eyes were closed, cheeks flushed, and her lips slightly parted drawing in and out breaths and occasional moans. Her skin was like silk as it moved against his, she was warm and so delicate, and his to protect and love.

"C-come here..." He managed to breathe out. He wanted to hold her, he felt so complete with her tiny frame in his arms. She just fit in them so perfectly, she was the piece that made him whole, the light within his heart.

Kairi leaned against Sora, slowly descending herself upon him, covering him like a blanket. She wrapped her arms around his neck but continued moving her hips, loving him with ever fiber in her body. Sora caressed her back, his fingers trailed past the curve of her spine and stopped at the small of her back. Kairi captured Sora's lips in a gentle kiss, the kiss became more heated and passionate as Sora began thrusting faster. He groaned against her lips as he moved quickly inside of her.

The lovers cried out together in euphoric bless as they finished together becoming one.

Sora held Kairi as she gazed into his eyes as they shared a breath, a heartbeat. They lay together in comfortable silence, listening to each others fast breathing and feeling their own pounding hearts. They were lost in each others eyes, the world around them seemed to fade. Nothing seemed to matter at the moment, all the worlds seemed so small over their intimate love.

* * *

After a long bath, Sora and Kairi got themselves dressed and headed out of their bedroom to the dining hall. Kairi wasn't intending on having such a long bath, but she couldn't resist after taking a good look at Sora's toned and lean physic. Causing them to make love once more.

The morning was still new, the sun beating down on the castle from its place in the crystal blue sky. There was an often breeze that occurred, gently caressing the oval shaped trees and shrubs that encircled the Castle's Courtyard.

As Sora and Kairi proceeded through the long corridor's of Disney Castle, they were stopped by Pluto, King Mickey's pet dog. He was sitting right in front of them as if he's been waiting for them.

"Pluto! Nice to see you again!" Kairi greeted with a giggle, bending over slightly to pat the dog's head gently.

The kings pet wagged his thin black tail eagerly and lifted his slender neck to give the Princess a hearty kiss on her hand with his wet pink tongue. He looked up at Sora with his big brown eyes panting happily, glad to see the kings companion once again.

Sora smiled and slightly crouched down to his knees so that he was eye level with the dog.

"Hey, Pluto! What's up!?"

The yellow dog sprang upwards on it's hid legs briefly to lick Sora's cheek before running off in the direction of King Mickey's throne.

Sora laughed and wiped the dog slobber off with the back of his gauntlet. "I guess the King wants to see us!"

Kairi gasped. "I thought you said that he had important business to take care of!?"

Sora's cheeks turned a rose-pink. "U-uh...I did! Maybe that's why he needs to see us! Come on!"

Frantically, Sora grabbed Kairi's hand and lead her to the King's throne, his pace quickened the closer they got.

"Sora! Slow down! What's all this about?" Kairi huffed, as she tried her best to keep up with her husband. She has become pretty fit during her keyblade training with Master Yen Sid, but her stamina was nowhere close in comparison to Sora or Riku's.

"Um...Uh...Hello your Majesty!" Sora greeted, ignoring Kairi's question completely. He hated lying, especially to her, but he also hated breaking promises, especially to the king! He felt trapped, if he told Kairi he'd loose his faithful trust in the king. If he kept this secret from Kairi, he'd contentiously be consumed by his guilt.

"Good Mornin' Sora, Princess Kairi." King Mickey greeted, but he was not alone.

Standing besides him was a tall women with blue jaw-length hair, she looked almost identical to Kairi but older. Her eyes were even the same, and Kairi couldn't stop staring at the mysterious women...

Not only did she look like Kairi, but she seemed vaguely familiar to Kairi as well. Kairi racked her brain for any brief memory she might of had with this women but nothing came to mind. But why was she so sure that she knew her?

She was dressed in a black and blue, high-collared halter top, two pink, intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts. On her arms she wore white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She sported small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms, and on her legs she sported black stockings reaching to about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs and silver pointed boots for shoes.

"A-Aqua!?" Sora stuttered. "Is that really you!?"

Aqua nodded, and offered him a small smile. "Thank you, Sora...if it wasn't for you...I would still floating endlessly in the realm of darkness."

Sora looked at the King as baffled as Kairi.

"Your Majesty, what is going on?"

"We have a lot to explain, Sora...it appears that your strong heart and power you use when wielding the Keyblade...can bring back the light in others hearts."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Sora cried.

"Sora, do you remember when Terra, Ven, and I appeared to help you and Riku fight Master Xehanort? I was only just a figment created by your heart. And so were Terra and Ventus...but...Ven's heart rests within you Sora...giving you these figments of us. Your strength and devotion of weilding the keyblade has brought me out from the realm of the darkness..and soon...Ventus will awaken..." Aqua explained.

"Awaken?" Sora brought a hand to rest over his heart. "Ventus's heart is inside mine?"

"Correct..just like the time Kairi lost her heart and was resting inside yours. Your heart is a sanctuary Sora." King Mickey added.

"Wait!" Kairi blurted, she hated to be rude, but she had so many questions and was totally lost. "What's going on!? Does Sora have to Scarface himself in order to free Ventus's heart!? Is there a _reason_ why Sora's heart brought Aqua back!? And what about Terra?"

Aqua looked down silently, sorrow washed over her face.

"Your Majesty! Sora can't die! I want Ventus to be okay, but I can't loose Sora!" Kairi cried, chewing on her lower lip to fight back tears.

Sora turned to look at Kairi. "Kairi..." He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him. "And you! What sort of _business_ has the King been on!? Could it be perhaps the business that caused you and Riku to arrive late on our wedding day!? What are you keeping from me, Sora!?"

Sora looked back at the King and Aqua who nodded their heads silently for him to continue. He then looked back down at Kairi, her eyes were glassy as if she were about to cry, looking at him with a pained and confused expression.

"Kairi..." Sora sighed, taking her hands in his. "You know that I love you, more than anything...and how much I care about you. I didn't mean to keep this from you but..."

"But what!?" Kairi cried out impatiently.

"But...Princess Alice, Jasmine, and Belle have been having suspicion of the darkness in their worlds lately. Riku and I were late on our wedding day because the King has asked us to inspect Wonderland, Agrabah, and Beasts Castle but the worlds remained sealed...I didn't tell you because I promised the King, and I didn't want you to worry, especially on our special day..." Sora explained, a singe of guilt in his voice.

"But I could have helped! We're married now, Sora! We're in this together! Why do you do this? Why do you leave me out of this? Everything that revolves around you revolves around me too!" Kairi shouted, not trying to hold back her tears anymore.

"Kairi...I'm so sorry..." Sora said sincerely, feeling his heart break for her.

"There is one more thing I must add..." The King spoke up, looking at Sora and Kairi carefully. He sighed.

"I went to the Mysterious Tower yesterday and spoke with Yen Sid. We fear that Xehanort will be putting his new Organization into action very soon...he has told me that Kairi is the newest guardian of light...and that we must gather all the other six princesses of heart and keep them safe here in the cornerstone!"

"This must be why my heart decided to bring Aqua back..." Sora trailed off, looking over at Aqua who was still looking down at her feet silently.

"How can I be a guardian when I'm a princess of heart and am just fresh out of training!? My experience is nowhere to Sora and Riku's level! And I'm sure It's nowhere near yours or Aqua's, Terra's, and Ventus's!" Kairi replied, tears burning her eyes.

"You're stronger than you think, Kairi. You have a heart of pure light. You're capable of traveling through the corridors of darkness without any negative effects, you have the ability to sense the darkness and manipulate others powers. You are loyal and caring, and you weild the keyblade. Yen Sid and I have faith in you, I know this is so much to take in, and I apologize for having Sora keep this from you, but we just didn't know when would be the right time."

Kairi simply nodded, but she wanted to scream and cry. It was true that she always wanted to help Sora and Riku on their quests but if this was her quest _why did it HAVE to be_ kept a secret from her!?

Aqua suddenly cried out, dragging Kairi out from her own thoughts. "YOUR MAJESTY, SORA!"

Kairi jerked her head to the side where Sora was standing besides her, now he was sinking to the floor grasping at his chest and breathing rapidly.

"SORA!" Kairi screamed, sinking to her knees by his side. She grabbed his shoulders in attempt to help him back up, but her help was futile as Sora collapsed into her lap, sputtering. His entire body jerked and jolted violently as if he were being electrocuted. His eyes were tightly shut and his teeth clenched together as if to hold back any screams.

King Mickey hurried to Sora's side, cupping his head in his gloved hands to still his rapid movements.

"Oh my! Aqua! You need to get Kairi out of here, quick! I'll take care of Sora!"

Aqua simply nodded, grabbing Kairi's arm and pulling her up to her feet.

"What!? NO! I can't leave him! What is going on! Let me help him!"

Aqua ignored Kairi's cries and effortlessly hoisted her over her shoulder in one swift swing with her arm, and started towards the doors. She walked at a fast and steady pace, carrying Kairi as if she were a pillow.

Kairi watched through her blurred vision as the King started casting spells she wasn't familiar with on her beloved. Multi-colored waves of light swam around Sora before they burrowed deep inside him. His grunts and gasps echoed throughout the room and started to grow faint as Aqua lead them further.

"NO! PUT ME DOWN!" Kairi pleaded, she couldn't bare the thought of Sora in pain, and her not being by his side just as he always was for her.

As agony weighed him down and consciousness was slipping by, he could still hear her scream desperately for him.

 _"SSSOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** Wow, that took forever to write, but it was SO worth it! XD I hope you all enjoyed! I know this may all seem confusing but I'll make everything will come together in future chapters! Like I said, I'm really working hard and racking my brain for this story! :D Stay tuned for more! I PROMISE I'll keep updating!

Always,

 _~Boohbear19~_


	6. Chapter Five: Awaking

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Thank you all again for your support! I'm really happy to see more reviewers! A special thanks to **Nintendos Gamer,** your last review actually helped me write this chapter, and it gave me an idea to work with! I'm not sure if it was just your thoughts or a suggestion but it was SERIOUSLY SO helpful and I appreciate it very much! :D For **KHSonicFan29,** I honestly have not played DDD yet, but based off of what I've read from the plot, Aqua, Terra, and Ventus did sort of help Sora and Riku in battle! :P (Sorry I hope that wasn't a spoiler for anyone!)

Again, if anyone has questions or concerns please leave them in a review or send me a PM! If you have ideas you may also leave them in a review or PM me! I would be more than happy to discuss them with you! :D Again, thank you all (Yes even you viewers!) for all your support! You guys rock! :P

I SERIOUSLY enjoy writing this story, and I really hope you're all enjoying it! :)

 **Shout Outs:**

 **Chocolatelilac101, KHSonicFan29, Fat Taco, Guest,** **and** **Nintendos Gamer.**

 **Disclaimer:  
** I do not own anything! Just this random plot that I'm writing about for my own entertainment XD

* * *

 _Chapter Five: Awaking_

"Hang in there, Sora!" The King pleaded, casting another barrier spell on the teenager. Ventus' heart has successfully departed from Sora's, however, Sora's heart was trying to follow suite. Causing him agonizing pain and shock through out his entire body, King Mickey was trying to conceal by casting numerous of barrier spells.

Sora's heart was responsive to those spells, however another chaos was starting to appear as Sora's cries slowly turned to monstrous and animal-like roars. His eyes, a sky blue started to transition into a glowing yellow...

The King watched as dark and clouded shadows started forming and wrapping around Sora's arms and legs that thrashed and jerked violently. King Mickey began to realize as he watched Sora that it wasn't the process of delivering Ventus' heart that was causing this berserk backlash to surface, it was his anti-form. The darkness in his heart was starting to materialize. And he was fighting it, he knew he was. Sora was at war with himself, and the only one who was capable of stopping it was Sora himself.

"Sora, listen to my voice! Don't let the darkness consume you! No matter how strong and dark it may be, there is ALWAYS light! Find your light!" King Mickey encouraged, nearly pleading as he reached through the obsidian mist to hold touch the boy's forehead.

A loud roar rippled from Sora's throat, his hands balled into fist and to the Kings horror his fingers were beginning to morph into claws...

* * *

The morning light was strong and radiant, its rays of light peeked through the space between each branch of the trees. Casting shadows on every shrub and hedge in the courtyard, its vibrant light reflecting off the stone path's that encircled the courtyard. The stone tile seemed to glow under the morning sun. The loud droning shrills of cicada's could be heard from the thicket, along with the peepers constant croaks. The fresh morning air greeted the two females with a light breeze as they proceeded through the courtyard.

"Sora's going to be okay, your highness, I promise." The Keyblade Master reassured as she carefully set the perturbed princess to her feet.

Kairi didn't say anything, she slowly sank to her knees, hugging them close to her chest before resting her face over them. Aqua watched as her scant and delicate shoulders bobbed and roiled. Her cries came out in small gasps that were muffled as she covered her mouth with her hands. How could they do this to her? Leaving her out in the dark while the ones she cared deeply about were in grave danger?

Kairi was silent for a few moments, despite the reticent weeps. Aqua stood behind her minding her silently with patience and respect. Guilt and compassion rolled through her like a passing storm cloud. It was unfair that Sora was responsible for guarding Ventus' heart and it was unfair for Kairi to be so negligent to her own destiny. But it wasn't fair for Ventus and Terra either, heroes like them should have been rewarded with a happy ending, peace. Why did there have to be more wars? Hasn't Xheanort had enough?

"How can you be so sure?" Kairi asked in a hoarse whisper, dragging Aqua out from her own mental guilt.

She looked down at Kairi. Her hands cupped her tear-stained cheeks, her eyes were glassy and direct before her.

Aqua dropped down in the grass besides Kairi. "Remember what I told you about Ventus? His heart has awakened." She replied, her eyes fixed on the bed of dandelions besides her.

"What will happen to Sora?"

Aqua looked at Kairi. Her eyes were now on her filled with tears and confusion.

The bluenette's hand settled on the red-heads trembling shoulder, in attempts of offering her comfort.

"Once Ven's heart is released, it will return to him. Sora will be okay, you know how strong your husband is. If he never let his friends or all the worlds down, what makes you think he'd let you down?"

A small smile tugged at Kairi's lips. She was still unnerved by the whole situation, but she was a bit convinced from Aqua's reassurance. She looked at Aqua carefully, something about her was familiar why did she see so familiar? It wasn't a coincidence or assumption. She _knew_ her from somewhere...sometime...but where? When? How? The entire thing was peculiar.

"I know you..." Kairi spoke,"How do I know you but forgot I know you until now? I know we've met before..."

There was a faint smile on Aqua's lips.

"Yes, we have met before. You were really young...I was in Hallow Bastion looking for Terra but instead, I found you. You were being chased by the Unverse-"

"The Unverse?" Kairi interrupted,"What's the Unverse? Are they a type of heartless?"

"Not really." Aqua replied, dropping her hand from Kairi's shoulder. She picked a dandelion and started to twirl it by the stem between her thumb and index finger. "The Unversed are considered the opposite of human life, they grow from negative emotions...when Vanitas was created from Ventus, Vanitas had control over the Unversed, kind of like a source to them. Technically he was the original Unversed since his negative emotions are what created them."

"Who is Vanitas? Are the Unversed still around?" Kairi asked, hugging her knees close to her chest, there was so much she didn't know and that drove her crazy.

"Well, Vanitas fused back into Ven's body and somehow the Unversed just ceased...I'm not so sure how..that's all I really know." Aqua replied, her eyes fixed on the distributed weed between her fingers, watching it spin around and around. "As for Vanitas, he was created by Master Xheanort through the extracted darkness from Ven's heart."

"Vanitas isn't resting inside Ventus now, is he?" Kairi asked nervously.

Aqua shook her head. "No, when Ventus managed to export Vanitas from his body, Vanitas was destroyed in the process along with the X-Blade that damaged Ven's heart and caused it to leave his body. I rested Ven's body in Castle Oblivion since it was the safest place I could think of, as Ven rested in a coma-like state, his heart found its way to Sora. I don't know anything about Vanitas now, but from what King Mickey told me, he is apart of Xheanorts new organization. In all fairness, Kairi, I'm unaware of Xheanort's plans as much as you are."

Kairi only nodded in response, she didn't want to hear about Xheanort right now and she was too moved by the situation. She didn't want to think of facing Xheanort herself in battle, she could hardly defeat an entire shadow hoard herself. Was it really a wise choice for Yen Sid assigning Kairi as the Seventh Guardian of Light?

"As I was saying before..." Aqua continued, interrupting Kairi's thoughts,"You were being chased by the Unversed. I quickly ran over to protect you but the strong and pure light in your heart made it impossible for me to fight. Unintentionally out of fear you touched my keyblade that performed a keyblade inheritance ceremony, giving you the ability to wield a keyblade that defeated the Unversed. You gave me flowers and I placed a protective spell over you to have someone that will share your light and always aid you."

Gently she poked at the silver bead around Kairi's neck, a vibrant light sprouted from the bead and glowed under her touch.

Kairi's eyes widened.

"Hmm, the charm's power is still strong." She moved her hand away. "Those flowers that you gave me created Destiny's Embrace."

Kairi could only nod. How could she respond to something so complex? So important? She was still trying to swallow the fact of her being a Princess of Heart, and she didn't even know the full origin of the Princesses of Heart. And there was still so much to know. Xheanort's new organization, The Seven Guardians of Light, Ventus' heart, _Sora..._

Kairi gasped.

"SORA!" Kairi cried, springing to her feet.

Aqua looked up at Kairi, dropping her dandelion in the process, slightly startled from her sudden outburst. "Kairi, wait..."

"NO! I'm sorry, Aqua...But I've waited long enough! I can't just stay out here and hope that everything is okay! I have to help him!"

"Kairi-" Aqua started, slowly getting up to her feet.

Kairi didn't let Aqua finish as she whirled around and ran for the palace doors to the King's throne. She was stubborn, but loyal to Sora, kind of reminding Aqua of her own devotion for Terra and Ventus. But she had to stop her, she couldn't disobey the King's orders.

"Kairi, No! We have to obey the King!" She shouted, running after her.

"I can't just sit around and wait!" Kairi replied, stopping before the large golden doors.

She pushed the heavy doors open and hurried in the colossal room looking for a trace of her husband and the King, but neither were present. Her eyes scanned the room frantically.

"Sora? King Mickey?" She called out, her high voice echoed off the walls and throughout the room.

There was no response.

Anxiety started to race through her veins. Where could they be? If Sora has recovered wouldn't the King retrieve them?

"Kairi, stay back."

Aqua was now at her side, and in her hand was Rainfell. Her legs were spread out and her free arm was outstretched in front of her protectively. "We're not alone."

Kairi looked up at Aqua perplexed, looking for a further explanation but her eyes were focused ahead and narrowed in concentration. Kairi followed her gaze, scanning the vacant room but then her eyes caught a black glimpse. Her heart jumped as she spotted a demonic silhouette with glowering yellow eyes. It approached them slowly, emerging from the King's throne. It walked on all fours, its razor sharp claws clicked and scraped against the tiled floors, Its breathing was loud and monstrous.

As it got closer, Kairi realized that it was Sora, acknowledging his spiky hair that was now a charcoal black along with his clothes and skin. It was him, she could feel his presence pulsing in her heart.

"S-Sora..." Kairi spoke in a soft whisper, her voice layered with fear as the dark creature made eye contact with her.

Aqua stepped in front of her and slashed Rainfell in front of her.

"Stay back." she warned the creature.

The creature stopped for a moment shifting its bright yellow eyes on Aqua then back to Kairi as it started to stalk towards them.

"DON'T!" Kairi cried, grabbing Aqua's arm. "That's Sora!"

"What? Princess Kairi, with all due respect, that's a heartless!" Aqua objected. "If I don't take care of it now, it will become a great threat to you and I."

"Sora is NOT and NEVER will be a threat to _anyone!"_ Kairi said sharply, her voice raising.

The creature was closer now, about a couple feet away. Its glowing yellow eyes never left Kairi.

"Sora...I know its you!" Kairi spoke to it, she walked past Aqua slowly and warily towards the creature.

"Kairi!" Aqua cried, grabbing for her arm, Kairi dodged her grasp and slowly stood in front of the creature.

She watched as it gingerly rose up on its legs, a low growl came from it as it took a step closer to Kairi.

"Sora..." Kairi spoke gently, as she slowly reached out to him.

Then it lunged at Kairi, throwing its arms around her in a tight grip. Aqua gasped and in one swift motion with her hand she gathered her magic.

"THUNDERGA!" She shouted, rising Rainfell over her head as bright sparks and bolts of lighting arose from the tip of her Keyblade, flying at the creature. Aqua watched in shock and disbelief as a burst of light sprouted from the creature, causing every spark to ricochet in every direction.

"REFLECT!" Aqua cried, casting a crystal-like barrier around her for protection. She shielded her eyes and watched, her mouth agape as that demonic creature transitioned into Sora. His natural sun-kissed skin was a ghostly white, dark circles were viable under his eyes that diverged back to their bright sky-blue color. His breathing was rapid and his balance was poor as his body fell forwards, limply into Kairi's arms.

"SORA!" Kairi cried, stumbling backwards from the impact, but she quickly regained her balance, holding Sora close to her trying with all her might to support him.

The blinding light was now slowly starting to fade, as small orbs floated around the embracing couple.

Aqua dismissed Rainfell and rushed to the couples side. Looping an arm around Sora's to help him balance on his feet.

"Kairi..." Sora murmured, his chest heaving as he struggled to breathe.

Kairi hushed him gently, pushing a few spikes that clung to his face coated in sweat.

"You're hurt...just focus on breathing...I'm here..." She replied, her heart swelled as relief washed over her now that Sora was alright.

"Aqua! Kairi!"

Both females looked before them at King Mickey, while Sora gazed at the floor through half-lidded eyes.

"Your Majesty!" The girls cried out in disbelief.

"Please don't tell me you were hiding this entire time!" Kairi cried.

"Did Ven's heart awaken? What happened to Sora?" Aqua asked.

"Bring Sora over here, he's too weak to stand!" The King replied, ignoring their questions.

They both obliged and carefully walked Sora over to the rounded eathedra and helping Sora in a sitting position. Sora groaned quietly, as his body slumped and started to go limp, throwing off his balance as he started to shift to his right. Kairi grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him forwards in attempts to keep him sitting upright, but he would just end up falling over again.

"What has happened to you?" She whispered, sitting besides him and gathering his exhausted body in her arms.

Sora opened his mouth to respond, but it was so dry. His lungs ached and burned for oxygen and he felt like he were floating in mid air.

"Your Majesty, please..." Aqua said, eyeing Sora curiously before looking down at the King. "Sora had just came out from some form that resembled a heartless...fortunately, Kairi recognized him. If it wasn't for Kairi, I probably would of killed him out of my own oblivion..."

"Ventus' heart has awakened." King Mickey replied. "It has returned to him, we must get him in Castle Oblivion before Xheanort does..."

"But what about Sora!?" Kairi cried. " We can't just leave him like this? We have to help him first! He can hardly speak or move!"

"Sora is alright, Kairi...his body is just overwhelmed from the aftermath of releasing Ventus' heart, I'll explain his anti-form later...TheI'm afraid now's not the time!"

"Great, what has the Hero of the Keyblade gotten himself into this time?"

Kairi looked up and there leaning against the doorway was no other than Riku. He was dressed in his typical white vest with a large black collar, closed with a zipper that is closed just a bit below his collarbone and slightly above his belt along with his loose fitting jeans and a black belt with a large silver buckle and his and black white hightops. Behind him were Donald and Goofy.

"Riku! I'm glad you could join us." The King greeted.

"With pleasure, your Majesty..." Riku paused and walked over to the throne, he bend down slightly, hooking his right arm around Sora's waist and hoisting him over his shoulder. Sora groaned and sputtered from the sudden motion, his world spinning around him in his blurred vision.

"Careful!" Kairi cried, rushing to Riku's side taking one of Sora's hands.

Riku tilted his head slightly to examine his best friend. "Whoa, take it easy you're gonna have to rest during the flight." His bright green eyes turned to Aqua and King Mickey. "We best be on our way, we've got a guardian to retrieve."

* * *

 **A/N:** Another chapter complete! Hope you're all ready for an adventure ;) I apologize if my grammar was a bit choppy throughout this chapter, I've been writing papers for school all weekend XD Anyways if you have an idea you'd like me to add in the story please leave me a review or PM! :D

Stay tuned for more! :D

Always,

 _~Boohbear19~_


	7. Chapter Six: Rescuing a Guardian

**A/N:** I know its been over a month since I've last updated, I've had major writers block with this story and Its been driving me crazy because I LOVE writing this story! DX Like I said before, I've never really wrote an adventure story before so I'm giving it my best! I am open to request for this story (Seriously I need Ideas!) and feedback is always welcome! ;) Thank you for your patience! :D

 **Shout Outs: Fat Taco **and **Chocolatelilac101. **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

* * *

 _Chapter Six: Rescuing a Guardian_

"So, you're finally awake?"

Ventus grunted as he slipped in and out of consciousness.

His world was weighing him down. He was paralyzed and trapped in his own prison. Every motive around him was nothing but a fuzzy haze. He felt like his entire well being were defying gravity, forever adrift.

But that voice...that deep and sinister voice...sounded so familiar to him...

"You're finally awake?" The voice repeated followed by a chuckle. "It's about time too, sleeping beauty. I hope you've had a nice rest. You're gonna need all the strength you can get."

Ventus's eyes slowly met amber ones/

They seemed to smile at him in a mocking manner.

Every attempt that Ventus made to move seemed futile and tedious, as if he were moving in slow motion.

"Who are you?" Ventus rasped, his throat as dry as cotton.

The pair of amber eyes seemed to dazzle in amusement as this mysterious figure laughed cruelly.

"You've forgotten me again, idiot? Huh, can't say I'm surprised...give it sometime and you'll know exactly who I am..."

The voice began to fade the more it spoke.

"Wait..." Ventus drawled out, putting in what energy he had to reach out before him. "Please...help me..."

A manic snicker filled the air.

"You _better_ hope you get help the next time we meet, Ventus..." The voice replied before vanishing.

Ventus's eyes scanned the room frantically, the walls and floors were white, everything was white.

"Where _am I!?"_ Ventus whispered, wrapping his arms around himself for comfort. "Aqua...Terra...where are you?"

The only sounds that lingered were his own breathing. The only traces of life was himself, whoever or whatever that voice belonged to was long gone. Leaving Ventus alone in the isolated and reticent world.

* * *

"Wait a second..." Sora said, slowly hoisting his body weight in a sitting position. "If we walk through Castle Oblivion, we'll start to loose our memories!"

Everyone but the King's eyes were now fixed on Sora.

His skin was still a sickly pale and the dark circles under his eyes still remained. Physically he looked like he was in no shape to fight. But Sora mentally felt more alert and in control of his own body, after all it hasn't been the first time he went into his Anti-form.

"Well, look who's awake!" Riku greeted his friend with a chuckle, he clapped a hand on his friends shoulder causing him to wince.

"Careful!" Kairi cried, leaning over in her seat to wrap her arms around Sora's neck.

He raised an eyebrow. "Still in pain?"

"No, that just surprised me...and I'm all right, Kairi..." Sora replied, returning her hug.

"Gawsh! I forgot all about that!" Goofy cried, he covered his mouth and widened his eyes. He leaned in to whisper to Donald. "Do ya think it'll happen to us again!?"

"Aww! How would I know, you big palooka!?" Donald snapped, frowning at his friend. "That world is surrounded by black magic!"

"Black magic you say?" Aqua asked, cupping her chin in thought. "That's funny...I have full memory of that world and where exactly I hid Ventus...maybe it only effects some people?"

"But Aqua, Everything was different then!" Sora replied.

"Sora, remember that Namine had erased your memories while you were in Castle Oblivion?" King Mickey replied, his eyes focused ahead for any other ships or glimpse of enemies.

"Yes your Majesty, and she also _replaced_ my memories of Kairi with herself." Sora replied, glancing over at Kairi. "Donald and Goofy lost their memories as well..."

"Well, maybe Namine can help us! She knows how to manipulate peoples memories, maybe she has the power to protect them as well!" Kairi chimed in, letting go of Sora to sit properly in her seat since the Highwind was starting to acquire turbulence.

"Could she have that sort of power?" Aqua asked, gripping onto the armrests of her seat. Her mind fell on Ventus. Was it possible that he could of lost his memory according to the time he's been in Castle Oblivion? Has he forgotten about her or Terra? Has he forgotten about _himself?_

"It wouldn't surprise me..." Sora replied, crossing his arms behind his head not bothered by the turbulence one bit due to all the time he's spent in the aircraft traveling to different worlds. "Most of the nobodies Donald, Goofy and I defeated were tough, including Xigbar. They all had their own unique power."

"Don't forget about Xemnas." Riku added.

"Heh! How could I forget about him!?" Sora smirked.

Kairi's eyes widened, she felt like her brain was rattling inside of her head just like the gummi ship was being moved around by the heavy gusts of wind. She tried to imagine all of the nobodies and each of their powers from what she's heard from Sora and Riku. Despite her fear and oblivion, she was thrilled that she was going to be fighting side by side with Sora and Riku. She did not have to sit around and worry herself sick for them no longer, she was now a guardian of light.

"I must admit that this isn't one of my greatest plans..." The King replied. "But if we keep the light strong in our hearts, I think we'll be just fine!"

"Maybe there will be no affect, since the castle is deserted now." Riku suggested, shaking a bit in his seat from the rapid motion of the ship.

"Or maybe Ven has found his way out of the castle!" Aqua chimed in, hoping more than actually thinking that it was true.

"We shouldn't have any trouble, right?" Goofy asked looking over at King Mickey. "It's not like we're muddl-eh...muddling?"

"MEDDLING!" Donald shouted impatiently, causing Riku, Kairi, and Aqua to jump in their seats.

Sora laughed, used to their arguments and hollering.

"It's possible," The King replied, "I suggest we stay together...this mission should be simple if everyone stays in one place. Castle Oblivion is very big...a perfect world for Xehanort to use for his advantage, we must be on our guard."

* * *

"Are you going to be okay!?" Kairi asked Sora as the Seven of them departed from the Highwind.

"Yes, I'm fine Kai. I've went into anti-form in battle before." Sora replied. "It takes up my energy for a little but then I recover."

His eyes were focused on the colossal castle in front of them. It stood before them, tall and in a sinister like manner.

Kairi stumbled forwards as her foot met contact with one of the rough stalagmites sprouting from the ground.

Sora's hand swiftly grasped onto her arm to prevent her from falling.

"Careful!" He warned, gently pulling her into his chest. "You don't want to fall on one of these..." He paused to point at one of the sharp stalactite's.

"It won't feel too good, and it's a real pain to heal."

"Heh, thanks..." Kairi wrapped her arms around Sora's waist. "I'll be more careful."

She looked into his eyes. "Sora...when Ven's heart awakened...you seemed like you were in so much pain..." her voice broke and she paused to bite at her lower lip as she felt tears start to sting at her eyes, blurring her vision.

Sora hushed her quietly, cupping her face in his hands. The cold and tough material of his gauntlets were rough as they brushed against Kairi's soft skin. Their gazes met. Sora's gaze was gentle and patient, he brushed away a few warm tears with his thumb.

"Kairi..."

"I'm so sorry!" She sobbed out, reaching up to hold his hands against her face. "I'm sorry I lashed out at you back in the castle a-and that I wasn't there for you while you released Ventus's heart! A-Aqua was ordered to take me away, and there was nothing I can do!" Her sobs were high-pitched weeps, that made Sora's heart sink. He always hated when Kairi cried, even when they were kids. It made Sora feel helpless and wistful, especially since he was the reason why Kairi was crying.

"Kairi..." He repeated, brushing away more tears from the corner of her eyes and cheeks.

Kairi looked at Sora through glassy and watery eyes. Her lower lip began to tremble, she was consumed by her own guilt. "Sora, I-I'm sorry I wasn't there to help and protect you like you were to me!"

"Thats nonsense, Kairi." Sora replied, bringing his hand down to caress her cheek. "You've been with me in more ways than you know, and even if you were there with me there wouldn't of been anything you could do. It was even out of the King's control."

"You mean your anti-form?" Kairi asked, inhaling deeply in attempts to calm herself down.

"Yes. Nobody can control it but me. Kind of like controlling your temper, except more assert ! I'm okay now, Kairi...I've been through this before along with releasing peoples hearts. I know what to expect, just trust me. I want you to stay by my side and tell me if you sense any, even the slightest bit of darkness, can you do that for me?"

"Yeah..." Kairi whispered, squeezing Sora's hands in hers as she inhaled the lingering thick crisp air. She peered up at the colossal castle before them, the castle was a muddy brown, with aqua colored roof tops. Its tower tops curved into its own version of isosceles triangles. The plains that surround them seemed to go for eternity.

"Should I lead the way?" Aqua offered, walking over to the embracing couple with Rainfell in her hand. "I know where Ven is...I can feel it." She placed her left hand over her heart.

"Please do, we'll be right behind you!" King Mickey replied emerging from the Highwind along with Riku, Donald, and Goofy.

"Gee...this place still gives me the spooks!" Goofy cried, hiding behind his knight's shield.

Hey, it's okay!" Sora reassured his friends. "We know where to go this time, nothings going to happen to us."

"How can you be so sure?" Riku muttered, slinging Way To The Dawn over his right shoulder.

"Because I have my friends with me, that's all the power I need!" Sora replied.

"Hmm.." Riku smirked, admiring his friends typical enthusiasm.

"Sora, you never cease to amaze me, no matter how simple-minded you may be."

"Thanks, Riku!" Sora paused and then frowned. _"HEY!"_

Riku laughed and ruffled Sora's spikes, Sora couldn't hold back and started to laugh with his friend.

"Well, this is our first mission to have Kairi with us!"

"Where _IS_ Kairi?" Aqua asked, looking around the isolated and rocky landscape. "Did she forget something in the ship?"

Sora looked down by his side where she was a moment ago. "No, she was right next to me a second ago! Kairi? KAIRI? _KAIRI!?"_

"Sora, Calm down, maybe she went back in the ship for a minute." Riku said.

"I didn't see her walk in!" Donald snapped.

"She would of _told_ me!" Sora cried, rushing past Riku.

"Where are you going!?" Riku asked.

"BACK TO THE SHIP!" Sora shouted, hurrying for the Highwind and hoping in all his heart that Kairi was in the ship gathering potions and ether's and not in the castle by herself...She wouldn't wonder off on her own...would she?

"KAIRI!?" Sora called, nearly lunging himself inside of the aircraft.

His eyes scanned the vacant ship frantically.

Kairi was nowhere in sight.

* * *

 **A/N:** CLIFFHANGER because they're intense! XD

Please review and maybe we'll find out what happened to Kairi! ;)

Stay tuned for more!

Always,

~Boohbear19~


	8. Chapter Seven: Going Down In Flames

**A/N:** OH MY GOSH! You all probably hate me now! I've had the BIGGEST writers block on this story and now, months later I think I may know where to go with this story! Like I said before in my previous authors notes, I've NEVER written a huge adventure story with such a complex plot and I've been working SO HARD into making this a good story for you all! :)

I thank you all for your patience and continuous support! SERIOUSLY! It means so much to me and encourages me to keep going with the story! You guys are wonderful! :)

 **Shout Outs:**

 **Chocolatelilac101:** Thank you so much for your continuous support, it means a lot to me! :) I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! I'm working SO HARD on it and I've been stuck on it for a LONG time! xD

 **arow2daknee:** I know, I'm so evil when it comes to cliffhangers! XD I'm really glad you love this story! It's so hard to write! Hahaha! I appreciate your kind support, you rock! :)

 **Fat Taco:** Thanks for reviewing twice hahaha! I'm so glad you like the story, your support means a lot! :)

 **teamEdward43v3r:** Haha! Thanks for the review! I'm sorry for such a slow update! DX

 **Kittykatlovesfanfiction:** Thanks for reviewing! I'm so glad you like the story! :)

 **Shout outs to fav and followers:**

 **Sleepingever, Mirozaki Kyosho, KingAntbo,** **Kairi671,** and **Blackshadow2314.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts and never will! (Sadly) All I own is this plot!

* * *

 _Chapter Seven: Going Down In Flames_

One moment she was standing right next to her husband, the next she was surrounded by a white fog as thick as a blanket of snow.  
How did this happen? Was Donald right when he said that this world was surrounded by black magic? It didn't matter how much far she walked or how loud she yelled. She would end up nowhere and her own voice would just respond back to her in a faint echo.

She didn't know where she was, but she wanted to get out of there. But how? How could she possibly get out of a place where nobody could see or hear her? Has she fallen over a cliff? No...she would have remembered and felt the impact of the fall.

"Don't be afraid." A gentle voice called out from behind her. It was familiar.

Whirling around she saw a blonde version of herself standing in front of her.

Namine.

"Hello, Kairi..." The blonde greeted, with a gentle smile.

"H-hi.." Kairi stammered, her mind racing.

"It's alright, I pulled you away from the others so we could talk." The nobody added, brushing a strand of her bangs from her eyes.

"Where are we?" Kairi asked, completely baffled. "How did you bring me here?"

"You're in the depths of your own heart..this is where I always am, and Roxas to with Sora."

"And Ven..." Kairi added, causing the blonde to nod in response.

"That's right...now..we don't have much time, but Kairi, you're in danger...your future is in bad hands...you can't help The King and Sora on this quest...please save yourself while you still can."

Kairi could feel her heart sink at her nobodies words. She didn't think that she could be more confused, but she was wrong.

"What do you mean? What did you see Namine? Where will I go? I can't just leave Sora or betray the King! I'm a guardian now!" Kairi cried.

Namine only shook her head. "We don't have enough time...I'm starting to disappear and you're going to go back to Sora..please...save yourself Kairi...Xehanort..he wants something of yours!"

Kairi swallowed hard and placed a hand over her heart, her eyes widening.

Namine shook her head. She was starting to fade out with the white.

"No! Not your heart...something that belongs to you _and_ Sora! Whatever you do, he must not have it!" Namine cried, her voice growing fainter and fainter after every word that left her mouth.

"I don't understand!" Kairi called out to her nobody as the thick white mist around her started to transition back to misty plains, stalagmites, and the castle of oblivion.

Kairi stumbled and fell onto her bottom, wincing as it made contact with the cold and hard ground.

Sora, Riku, Aqua, King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were searching around the Gummi ship frantically for her. But Kairi was to stunned and baffled by Namine's warning to call out to her friends and her husband.

Could Xehanort be after both of their hearts? Why should she run from her duty of being a guardian when she's waited for years to help out her friends? Xehanort was already evil, dangerous, and powerful from what she's heard but...isn't it the hero's job to stop the villain from what they posses?

"KAIRI!" Sora called out to his wife, as he spotted her sitting on the ground with a dazed expression.

He was kneeling at her side in seconds, his hands over her smaller ones. "Kairi...I thought I lost you..." He spoke above a whisper, gathering her into his arms so he could embrace her.

"It was Namine..." Kairi muttered, slowly coming out from her daze. "She brought me to the depths of my own heart...to warn me..."

"Warn you?" Sora repeated, helping her up to her feet as the others acknowledged and ran over to them. "Warn you about what?"

"That..I'm in danger...something about Xehanort wanting something that's ours...but she disappeared before she could tell me anything else..."

"Our hearts?" Sora suggested.

Kairi shook her head in response. "No...not our hearts."

"Maybe he just wants the two of you in his clutches." Riku suggest, walking over to his friends glad to see Kairi okay.

"I don't know..." Kairi sighed.

"I'm baffled too...your Majesty?" Aqua looked down at the King curiously.

"I'm afraid I don't have the answers.." King Mickey replied in disbelief. "After we rescue Ventus...we can stop by Mysterious Tower, I believe only Yen Sid could know what your nobody means, Kairi..."

"Your Majesty, why don't you take Kairi to Mysterious Tower now? I can find Ven myself." Aqua suggested.

"I don't think separating is the best idea." The King frowned.

"Yeah!" Goofy chimed in. "What if ya run into Xehanort?"

"Or Vanitas!?" Donald added.

"Or both?" Riku suggested.

"Then I'll have to take my chances! I fought Vanitas before...and If I must, I will fight Xehanort. I'll do anything to get to my friend!" Aqua replied, as she summons Rainfell.

"I'll go with you." Riku said, walking over to her. "There's just no way that you can handle Xehanort by yourself...and Sora and Kairi don't need all of us to come with them..."

Aqua nodded and offered him a small smile. "Thank you."

"I think that you should go with them too, your Majesty. If it's Kairi and I that Xehanort wants, I think it's best that we don't stick together. It will just make us an easier target for Xehanort and Vanitas." Sora said, wrapping an arm protectively around Kairi's waist.

"Wait! Ya don't want us to come with ya!?" Goofy asked, looking at his friend in disbelief. "It'll be just like old times!"

Sora shook his head sadly.

"Not this time, Goofy...I'm sorry.."

Donald put a wing on his taller friend's shoulder for support. "He's right...we need to stay separated. It's for the best."

"Oh...alright!" Goofy sighed, trying his hardest not to start bawling. Little tears started to form in the dog's big brown eyes as he placed his large hands on Sora's shoulders. "Please...be careful and take care of ya selfs alright?"

Sora smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Goofy. Same goes for you...we'll keep in touch..I'll contact you guys on the gummi's radio! Donald? Do you still have your com?"

"Yup!" The duck replied, taking out a green square shaped device from his coat pocket.

"Okay...I'll call you guys when we land...good luck finding Ventus!" Sora said, gently guiding Kairi back to the gummi ship.

Riku watched his two best friends, as they boarded the small air craft. A slight wave of fear washed over him. He knew that Sora could protect Kairi, but was Sora capable of protecting himself? The thought scared him, knowing that he won't be there to save his friend if anything went wrong.

"Be careful" Riku said, his eyes locked on Sora.

"You too." Sora replied, giving his friend a small wave before pressing the red button that closed the door to the gummi ship. That would take them far away from this sinister world.

* * *

"You've been very quiet, Kai...talk to me." Sora said, breaking the long silence between the two.

They have just departed from Castle of Oblivion and were on their way to Mysterious tower.  
It was true that Kairi has not said a word. But what was there to say? There was so much about her that she did not know. She felt helpless, confused, and oblivious to her own destiny.

"What do you want me to say, Sora?" Kairi asked, her eyes focused out her window, watching each passing star as they flew by.

"Anything. I just want to know that you're okay."

"But I'm _not_ okay, Sora! How can I be okay? I feel so left out in the dark...I feel so helpless! How could Yen Sid and King Mickey want _me_ to be a guardian? I know I'm suppose to be strong and all but...I've never even given my 'princess of heart' abilities to use yet!" Kairi cried, causing Sora to sigh.

"Kairi...I know how scary and confusing this is...I felt the same way the day I first landed in Traverse Town all by myself with no explanation!"

Kairi opened her mouth to respond, but before she could get a word out, she spotted a dark figure floating after them, a dark red and black cloud surrounded it.

"Sora...what is that?" Kairi asked, pointing out her window.

Sora looked over, following her gaze out her window.

The figure was closer now, it was a person dressed in a red and black bodysuit and was standing on a hover board.

His eyes widened.

"We HAVE to get out of here!" He cried, stirring the ship in the other direction and slamming his fist down on a lavender button sending them into warp drive. But just before the ship could respond to Sora's commands the figure teleported from its side to the ship to in front of the ship, raising its hand, a large dark orb appeared from its hand.

"Get us out of here!" Kairi shrieked, eyeing the masked person before them with a frantic expression. Her heart pounding unevenly against her rib cage, she could feel the rush of adrenaline pumping through her veins.

"I'm trying!" Sora shouted, just as the ship diverged into warp drive. The masked figure grabbed onto the ship's windshield wipers preventing Sora and Kairi's attempts to escape.

With the dark orb still formed in its free hand, the figure brought its hand down, slamming the dark orb into the gummi's enginebefore letting go of it and flying out into space. The dark orb bursted into purple flames, setting the gummi ships engine in flames.

Sirens on the ship began to wail, lights began to flash in warning that the engine was over heating.

Sora stirred and jerked the gummi from side to side helplessly, unable to get the fire out.

"What do we do!?" Kairi cried helplessly. Feeling beads of sweat starting to run down her temples.

"We have to land before the ship explodes!" Sora cried, stepping hard on the gas, sending the ship flying at full speed. "Hold on tight, Kai! This is going to be a wild ride!"

Kairi watched with big eyes as Sora flew the ship into a world that was pink with hearts, green heart-shaped hedges, and a long and thin silver castle. She watched as the ship whizzed down at a blinding speed towards the ground, the purple flames starting to surround the ship.

"We're going to have to jump out!" Sora shouted, so that he could be heard over the loud wailing of the sirens.

"WHAT!?" Kairi screamed back, watching her husband as he unfastened his seat belt and stumbled over to her to help her with hers.

"Just trust me!" Sora cried, gathering her into his arms. Although he wasn't so sure if he trusted himself. But he couldn't think of anything else to do as he stumbled his way over to the emergency door, that was like a trap door on the floor.

"Sora!" Kairi wailed, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. Her breathing becoming uneven.

"Hold on to me!" Sora cried as he pushed the trap door open and jumped down it, just before the gummi ship crashed into an over sized lotus stem, and exploding into flames.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ahhh I hope this chapter didn't stink too much...I'm awful at writing chase scenes but I tried, I've literally been hunched over my laptop for the past three hours writing this chapter! I am not going to be too picky about this chapter since It has been SOO long since the last update! XD and I'm sure you all know who that Masked figure is! XD And what world has Sora and Kairi landed in? I'll give you a hint:

 _"Painting the roses red!"_

I also hoped that the scene with Namine and Kairi meeting in the depths of Kairi's heart made sense! It was suppose to be like how in the beginning of each Kingdom Hearts game the characters dive into their hearts and fight their shadow? Well for Kairi it would be all white and not black since her heart is made of pure light! :)

Thank you SO much for reading! I hope you all enjoyed and look forward to more! :D

Always,

Boohbear19


End file.
